I like your hand
by Lampadaire-D'or
Summary: Prenez une dose de jalousie. Une once d'humour. Une pincée de situations ambiguës. Quelques quiproquos. Et deux garçons irrémédiablement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais incapables de s'en rendre compte. Vous obtiendrez cette fanfiction : .
1. Chapter I

Hey gys ! Je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre de ma fiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Merci à Dauphin Noire, ma Bêta Reader, qui m'a apporté une aide précieuse. Une petite review est toujours bienvenue, et ne prend qu'une minute, alors ne vous privez pas ;). Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Partie I <strong>

Blaine Anderson poussa la porte de sa maison et se rendit au salon afin de se déchausser. Ses parents étaient installés sur le sofa et regardaient la télévision. Il les salua distraitement et monta dans sa chambre. Jetant négligemment son sac sur la chaise de son bureau -chose qu'habituellement il ne faisait jamais, préférant les ranger directement- il s'accouda à sa fenêtre.

En temps normal ,le jeune homme aurait démarré son ordinateur, à la recherche de nouvelles chansons pour les régionales, ou choisi un livre dans son immense bibliothèque. Au lieu de cela ,il observait rêveusement les maisons de son quartier .

Car, depuis quelques jours, Blaine avait du mal à se concentrer.

_« Je pensais que la personne que tu aimais, c'était moi » _

Avait lancé son ami avec un petit sourire triste. Sur le moment, cette phrase avait réellement étonné Blaine.

Il tenait énormément à Kurt, mais ne le considérait jusque-là que comme un ami. Le meilleur, peut être, mais qu'un ami. Aussi avait il été surpris.

Pour autant, il n'avait pas tenté de s'éloigner du garçon qui avait besoin de soutien et qui ...Bon ,disons seulement que Blaine appréciait sa compagnie .

Et pouvoir rester en sa compagnie ces derniers temps était devenu de plus en plus compliqué. Kurt passait la plupart des intercours à la bibliothèque -pour se maintenir au niveau des élèves de Dalton disait il- et rentrait désormais chez lui pour manger.

De plus, à chaque fois que Blaine lui proposait de sortir, le cadet refusait, prétextant devoir travailler, encore et toujours. Il avait même décliné la proposition d'aller voir une rediffusion du film Victor Victoria !

« C'est pourtant l'un de tes films préféré, s'était exclamé Blaine ! ...Et je ne veux pas y aller seul. »

Kurt lui avait répondu qu'il trouverait bien quelqu'un d'autre pour l'accompagner.

Depuis cet épisode, les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas reparlés. Cela faisait déjà 4 jours, et Blaine peinait à comprendre pourquoi son ami l'évitait autant. D'accord, il avait probablement déçu ses espoirs, mais après tout, Jeremiah, suite à « L'attaque du GAP par les WARBLERS », avait également déçu les siens et ils se parlaient toujours. Pourquoi ,alors…?

La sonnerie de son téléphone interrompit le cheminement de ses pensées.

« Demain, au BreadStyx, à 13h, ça te va ? »

Le jeune homme sourit. Quand on parle du loup…Il verrait donc Jérémiah le lendemain.

**Partie II**

Avant même qu'il ne pousse la porte ,il l'avait reconnu. Sa démarche, son uniforme, ses mains. Et le garçon qui l'accompagnait.

5 jours qu'il l'évitait sans relâche. 5 jours qu'il tentait de ne pas penser à lui. 5 jours qu'il y échouait.

Et le voilà qui se ramenait, souriant, accompagné de son échalas blond au cheveux emmêlés, celui la même qui avait réussi là ou lui avait échoué.

Lorsque son aîné avait avoué aimer quelqu'un, le cœur de Kurt s'était emballé, persuadé que c'était de lui qu'il agissait. Alors, finalement, tout n'était pas qu'injustice ? Il allait pouvoir caresser la joue de Blaine et, lui prendre la main ? Peut-être même -et il rougissait à cette pensée- qu'il pourrait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, à tout instant du jour et de la nuit ?

_« Le mec que j'aime y travaille »_

A milles lieux d'imaginer cela, la chute avait été brutale.

Kurt secoua la tête, aplatit ses cheveux précautionneusement, et reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur. Sam, à qui il avait proposé de venir manger avec lui, lui racontait les mésaventure de son père, et l'ambiance qui régnait au Motel dans lequel il habitait désormais. Sa voix, tandis que les pensées du brun dérivaient, s'était brisée.

Kurt, le remarquant, posa alors une main hésitante sur son bras, ignorant comment le réconforter.

C'est à cet instant que Blaine ,précédant Jeremiah, entrait dans le restaurant. Il écoutait vaguement ce dernier parler du magasin dans lequel il travaillait, de la mesquinerie de certains clients, de la baisse des salaires et du …

Kurt ? Kurt était là ? C'était bien lui assis là bas, tenant le bras d'un garçon ? Oui, il aurait reconnu entre mille sa posture, et sa façon de boire une tasse de thé, du Earl Grey, si Blaine se souvenait bien. La dernière fois, Kurt avait insisté pour qu'il y goutte, expliquant que la bergamote qui parfumait la boisson possédait des vertus censées améliorer la…

Attendez ! « Tenant le bras d'un garçon » ?

D'un garçon ?

« Plutôt mignon. Ton ami à bon goût » lança Jeremiah, en souriant à Blaine. Celui-ci le regarda, les yeux dans le vague. Pourquoi était-il en colère ? À cause de la remarque du blond ? Ou du fait qu'il le trouve mignon ? Ou alors, était-ce du au fait que Kurt tienne le bras d'un autre ?

Kurt et Sam se levèrent, mettant fin aux tergiversations de Blaine. Les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers la sortie, et Sam tenait Kurt par l'épaule, désormais moins maussade. Lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent au niveau des 2 nouveaux arrivants, Kurt détourna ostensiblement les yeux, et se décala d'un pas, feignant d'avoir à faire à des inconnus.

« J'ai réussi. A ne pas le regarder. Mais le frôler est un supplice ,qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon… »

« Tiens, tu le connaissais ? »

Kurt rougit violemment.

« J'ai...j'ai parlé a voix haute ? »

« Eh oui, vieux, va falloir que tu t'habitue à être plus discret, ricana Sam qui avait finalement retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Tu le connaissais ? »

« C'est un ami, lança Kurt froidement. »

« Tu ne dit pas bonjour à tes amis, toi ? »

« Pas...pas à lui. »

Sam n'insista pas.

**Partie III **

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas salué ? »

« Aucune idée. Dis moi ,que penses-tu de l'évolution du conflit au Proche Orient ? »

« Peut-être qu'il attendait que je le fasse ? »

« Sûrement…Tu sais, maintenant que Ben Laden est décédé le pays craint des représailles ... »

« Ou alors, c'est parce qu'il m'a vu avec toi ? »

« Hun hun. C'est vrai qu'on pourrait craindre des répercutions, mais Al Quaida existe-t-il toujours sans Ben Laden ? »

« Ça doit être ça, il m'a vu avec toi et il m'en veux toujours …Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

« Blaine ! S'exclama Jeremiah, excédé, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Il faut que j'aille le voir ! Lui parler…Merci pour le café, claironna Blaine en attrapant sa veste au vol et en envoyant valser sa chaise, je te revaudrais ça ! »

Jeremiah commanda un second café.

* * *

><p><em>Les * signifient qu'un changement de point de vue à lieu.<em>


	2. Chapter II

Je tenais à vous remercier de vos rewiews :) . Je sais qu'il doit y avoir une bonne dose de fautes ,je m'en excuse d'avance . Breffons ,je suis assez satisfaites de ce chapitre ,et je vous souhaite une ..bonne lecture !

**Chapitre II**

Tandis qu'il courait à perdre haleine le long de l'avenue, sous le regarde intrigué des passants, la pensée qu'il serait peut être judicieux de retourner en cour se fraya un chemin dans l'esprit de Blaine Anderson. Il ralentit le pas. Kurt n'ayant pas cour le Jeudi après midi, il ne pourrait donc pas le croiser dans les couloirs de Dalton. Il serait donc obligé de se rendre chez lui à 18h, le soir même, après la fin des cours. Le jeune homme frissonna à cette idée et fit demi tour, prenant le chemin du lycée en soupirant.

Blaine frappa à la porte de la maison des Hummel, le cœur battant.

« Je vais lui dire que je suis désolée, que j'aurais du veiller à ne pas me montrer avec Jeremiah devant lui et que je comprendrais qu'il ait envie de me frapper, et puis je m'excuserais d'avoir fait si peu de cas de ses sentiments, ensuite, je ... »

Ce fut Finn qui ouvrit la porte.

« Eh, Blaine ! Tu va bien ? Je tenais à te féliciter mec. »

« Me...féliciter ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda l'intéressé, décontenancé.

« Kurt m'a dit que tu avais euh, un ami » répondit Finn, passablement gêné.

« Un ami ? » Questionna de nouveau Blaine qui décidément ne comprenait rien à rien.

« Un copain quoi ... »

Kurt lui avait dit qu'il avait un copain ? Mais de qui est-ce qu'il pouvait bien parler ?...Le nouveau de première année à qui il avait demandé son nom ? Le marchand de journaux qui lui faisait les yeux doux ?

Soudainement, tout devint clair. Si Kurt ne l'avais pas salué, c'est parce qu'il pensait que Jeremiah et lui étaient ...Mais enfin, c'était ridicule, ce dernier avait publiquement refusé ses avances, et cela, devant la troupe des Warblers au complet ! Ils ne se voyaient que pour discuter, et le bavardage de Jeremiah lui paraissait, au fil du temps, de plus en plus insipide. Il manquait de délicatesse, qualité qui, d'ailleurs, ne faisait pas défaut à Kurt … Kurt ! La raison de sa visite nocturne chez les Hummel s'imposa au jeune homme.

« Est-ce que je pourrais parler à ton frère ? C'est plutôt important … »

« Il ne t'as pas dit ? Il est sorti avec Sam ,voir la redif' d'un vieux navet ,je crois. » Expliqua Finn, arborant un sourire qu'il tentait de rendre innocent.

Il vit alors le garçon qui lui faisait face se décomposer.

Et il y'avait une foule de bonnes raison à cela. Le vieux navet, Blaine en était persuadé, avait pour nom Victor Victoria. Et Kurt avait préféré aller le voir avec son bellâtre à la bouche trop grande plutôt qu'avec lui, son meilleur ami à ce jour ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouvait ? C'était peut être ses cheveux décolorés...Mais il avait un jour avoué préférer les bruns ...Il avait d'ailleurs répété cela à plusieurs reprises, affichant un sourire énigmatique, de sorte que Blaine l'avait retenu. Il lui semblait pourtant que Kurt était la seule personne de McKinley affichant ouvertement son homosexualité ...Ce 'Sam' était il sorti du placard ? Peut être poussé par Kurt ? Séduit par Kurt ? A cette idée, Blaine serra les dents. Il savait que son ami voyait toujours les membres du Glee Club, lors de repas, ou de sorties. Alors pourquoi se sentait il menacé ?

Pourquoi ressentait il cette douloureuse colère, qui lui serrait le ventre, et l'empêchait de parler ?

« C'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'il préfère un autre à moi. Je dois être trop possessif avec mes amis. Après tout, Kurt à le droit d'aimer qui il veut. Mes sentiments amicaux ne doivent pas interférer dans ses relations avec Sam ... » Ainsi Blaine tentait-il de se raisonner. Mais le goût amère au fond de sa bouche ne disparaissait pas. Le fait d'en ignorer la cause le faisait encore plus enrager. Aussi fit-il volte face, marchant d'un pas incertain et furieux vers la pénombre de la rue, sous le regard interdit de Finn, et devant celui, satisfait, de l'ombre qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encoignure de la porte.

« J'ai été bien ? »

« Tu m'as paru plutôt convaincant, oui. Et lui m'a paru plutôt convaincu. »

« Voir même trop, ouai...Tu est sur que tout ça était nécessaire ? L'avait presque les larmes aux yeux, ton Blaine. »

« Vraiment ? S'inquiéta Kurt, soudain saisi de remords ...Mais il se reprit. Je veux qu'il ressente ce que moi, j'ai ressenti, dit il d'un ton froid qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Et tu as vu, il n'a pas démenti sortir avec Jeremiah » Ajouta il avec une douloureuse moue d'enfant qui, cette fois, était vraiment Kurt-ésienne.

« Mais il tient quand même à toi, idiot ! » Répondit Finn, que l'attitude de femme trompée de son frère commençait à agacer.

« Ça oui, il s'est déplacé après 18heures … »

« Et alors ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ? Blaine à peur du noir » Sourit Kurt, attendri malgré lui .

_**Partie II**_

« Est-ce que Finn à raison ? Il était vraiment prêt à pleurer ? Imaginer une larme couler le long de sa joue, ça me fait frissonner. Le scintillement d'une larme sur sa peau halé que je rêve de caresser ...Je suis allée trop loin ? Moi qui crève de jalousie … Je ne veux pas le perdre. »

Blaine qui sourit. Blaine qui le tire par la main pour l'emmener observer les Warblers. Blaine qui remet son écharpe en riant. Blaine qui se brûle en buvant son café trop chaud parce qu'il ne veut pas rater le début d'un film. Blaine qui se frotte les mains quand il est satisfait. Blaine qui passe la main dans ses cheveux. Blaine qui chante en regardant Kurt dans les yeux. Blaine qui marche, avec ce déhanché qui lui est propre, juste comme il faut. Blaine qui applaudit à tout rompre. Blaine qui joue de la guitare avec un air de poète maudit. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. Mais pas Blaine qui pleure, non, ça, jamais.

Ainsi vagabondaient les pensées de Kurt. Allongé dans son lit, un coussin contre le ventre, il sanglotait doucement.

Alors, Lui et Jeremiah, c'était vrai ? C'est finalement Jeremiah qui possédait le droit de caresser, d'embrasser, d'enlacer, de câliner Blaine.

A cette idée, le cœur du petit garçon qu'était redevenu Kurt se serra un peu plus. Il avait tellement, tellement, cru que ce jeune ténor d'une gentillesse et d'une perfection à couper le souffle, lui appartiendrait. Il n'en était rien.

Finn, qui passait devant la chambre de son frère, entendit les pleurs, trop longtemps refoulés -par fierté sûrement- de Kurt. Ému, il poussa doucement la porte.

Recroquevillé sous les couvertures, enserrant de ses bras son oreiller, il tenait dans ses mains une photo de Blaine.

« Va t'en Finn, s'il te plait » Énonça Kurt d'une voix blanche.

Tout quater back d'un mètre 80 qu'il était, Finn Hudson n'était pas insensible à la détresse. Il s'approcha, retira la photo des mains du jeune homme, et posa maladroitement sa main sur son épaule tremblante.

« Ça va aller ...

Ça va aller . »

Assis avec Wes et David dans la salle d'étude, Blaine se morfondait en silence. Ses deux amis le regardaient, presque amusés.

« Je crois deviner la cause d'un si profond désarroi » Commença David.

« Je vais bien ! »

Ignorant la remarque du brun, Wes prit la suite, railleur:

« Le fait que tu ne cesse de regarder vers la porte avec l'air d'un chasseur affamé guettant sa proie a-t-il un lien avec le fait que tu n'ai pas parlé à Kurt depuis plus d'une semaine ? »

« Ou avec le fiasco de ta visite chez lui peut être ? » Suggéra David.

« Ou bien parce qu'il refuser de te parler depuis qu'il croit que tu fricote avec Jeremiah … »

« Ou alors, c'est parce que tu l'as croisé tandis qu'il faisait les yeux doux à un beau blond ? »

« Je crois qu'en vérité, David, notre ami est simplement jal.. »

« ASSEZ ! T..Taisez vous. Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi, s'énerva Blaine ! Il..Kurt est pour moi ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un meilleur ami, il est normal, qu'il …Qu'il me manque. Amicalement parlant. »

Les deux autres s'entreregardèrent, désolés. Oui, c'était le mot, leur ami était désolant.

« Alors pourquoi ne lui dit tu pas, idiot ? »

« Il m'ignore ...Je n'ose pas. » Avoua l'idiot en question , feignant de s'intéresser à ses ongles.

« Alors...Chantes le lui. » Proposa Wes.

Les yeux de Blaine s'éclairèrent. Il connaissait la chanson parfaite, et pour cause, voilà 5 jours qu'il l'écoutait en boucle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie annonçant le cours suivit retentit, et Kurt Hummel poussa la porte de la salle d'étude . Balayant celle-ci du regard, il dut faire une effort quasi surhumain pour que ses yeux ne s'attardent pas sur celui qui hantait ses pensées. Il avait mal, et il voulait que Lui aussi ,souffre un peu. Il devait mettre son plan à exécution.

De son coté, Blaine tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur. Cela faisait une éternité lui semblait il, qu'il n'avait pas vu Kurt d'aussi près. Les couloirs de Dalton étaient larges, et on pouvait facilement éviter quelqu'un si on le désirait vraiment. A l'idée que son ami désire vraiment l'éviter, il sentit un étrange étau lui comprimer les poumons. Il devait...Il devait lui dire, qu'il avait besoin de lui. De...son amitié. Il esquissa un mouvement, il allait entamer la première note, lorsqu'il vit le jeune garçon sortir son portable. Ses lèvres, sur lesquelles s'étalait un immense sourire, mimèrent une syllabe, que Blaine n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer. Un mot. Un nom. Sam.

Kurt, qui avait tant bien que mal dessiné un sourire sur son visage, fit mine de recevoir un message. S'assurant que Blaine le regardait,il articula, distinctement, le nom d'un certain membre du Glee Club.

La réaction de son aîné ne se fit pas attendre. Envoyant valdinguer sa chaise, il quitta la salle, non sans avoir préalablement claqué la porte. Violemment. Sous le regard étonné des occupants du reste de la pièce, qui n'avaient rien suivi de ce qui s'était déroulé.

Kurt, tremblant, regrettait déjà ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi vive. Et, blesser celui qu'il aimait, ne l'avait pas soulagé le moins du monde. Au contraire. Il mourrait d'envie de courir à sa suite dans les couloirs. De prendre Blaine dans ses bras, d'embrasser sa nuque, ses joues, lui tout entier. Mais tout cela, pensa-t-il amèrement, tout cela, ce n'est pas à moi que cela appartient de le faire. Jeremiah.

Essuyant rageusement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, Kurt quitta la salle à son tour.

**Partie III**

« Il avait la même tenu que quand je l'ai aperçu hier. Il ne va donc pas si bien que ça, alors ? Je lui manque peut être un peu ? Non, ce Sam suffit visiblement à son bonheur. Pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Ça doit être la faim. Je dois cesser d'être aussi attaché à mes amis. Je devrais plutôt encourager Kurt dans sa relation, il le mérite après tout. Il mérite d'être aimé. Par quelqu'un qui sait qui il est. Il mérite mieux que moi. Et ce n'est qu'un ami. Nous ne sommes qu'amis. Ça me convient. Parfaitement. Je ne dois pas me plaindre qu'il préfère son petit copain à moi, ce n'est pas rationnel. Et puis, je reste son meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ? Quand il me reparlera, tout ira pour le mieux. Comme avant. On reparlera ensemble de choses futiles, de choses profondes, on rira ensembles et on recommencera à commander le café de l'autre à sa place. Comme des amis. Pourquoi ai-je si mal, encore ? Ce doit être la fatigue. »

Il tendit son bras vers sa lampe de chevet, l'éteignit, et rabattit la couverture sur ses épaules. En position fœtale , un vieil ours en peluche pressé contre son cœur, Blaine Anderson se sentait décidément bien seul ce soir là. »


	3. Chapter III

Je tenais à vous remercier de vos reviews ,ça me fait très plaisir,donc je vais vous répondre au cas par cas :

**Pauline** : Ta review est celle qui m'a le plus touché :3 . Elle était longue ,et puis ,tu as développé ,alors merci de tout ces complimeeeeents . En fait ,j'ai décidé d'écrire une fic parc'que j'étaie ,comme tu dis ,souvent déçue des fics Klaine que je lisais en français ;) .Pour les fautes ,j'en suis consciente ,mais j'ai disons..la flemme de chercher une Bêta Reader . J'espère que la suite te plaira .

**Hermione :** Danke Danke ! Eh oui ,Blaine à peur du noir, on à tous des faiblesses hein ;) .

**Dauphin Noire** : Je sais ,je sais 8) . Oui ,Blaine me désole pas mal ,mais que veux tu , il est un peu buté ce petit ._.' En effet ,Finn n'est vraiment pas doué pour les conspirations . Merci à toi :) .

**DisiniTana** : Merci pour ta review :D ! L'histoire est basé sur un quiproquo ,en fait ,si on réfléchit bien ..enfin presque ^.^ .

**Mava :** Je n'ai pas ton adresse ,mais si tu veux etre prévenue il y a une fonction pour ça ;) . Merci :) .

**Believe and Hope :** El Tango de Roxanne ..je l'ai écouté ,après avoir lu ta review ,et j'aime ! En l'écrivant ,j'écoutai du hard-rock Allemand mais la musique de Moulin Rouge n'est pas mal non plus ;) . Merci !

Breffons ,voilà le troisième chapitre ,dont je ne suis qu'a moitié satisfaite mais..à vous de juger !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre III<span>**

Partie I

-Mais tu l'as vu ? Il à tellement de valises sous les yeux qu'on dirait qu'il part en voyage !

-Et lui ? Tu sais qu'il ne s'est remis de la laque que deux fois aujourd'hui ?

-La situation est grave .

David et Wes observaient leurs deux amis . Kurt et Blaine ,assis chacun à un bout de la salle ,assistaient à la réunion des Warblers sans broncher ,affichant un air morose . C'était du jamais vu : Kurt n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début de l'assemblée ,chose qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant . Tous deux ,perdus dans leurs pensées ,semblaient déconnectés de la réalité. Les pensées en question ,pourraient se résumer ainsi :

« Je l'aime ,cet idiot aux yeux de cocker qui ferait fondre jusqu'à Santana .-Pas pour moi. Jeremiah. » pour l'un ,et

« Il me manque ,cet abruti blafard qui fait tant d'effort pour éviter de me regarder . Il préfère Sam- » pour l'autre .

« …Bien ,et je pensais donc demander à notre soliste ainsi qu'a notre nouvel arrivant ,plus si nouveau d'ailleurs,de préparer un duo pour les régionales . Qu'en pensez vous ?

Le jeune homme qui dirigeait la séance interreogea du regard les intéressés . Kurt leva lentement les yeux ,geste que Blaine imita quelques secondes plus tard . Il jeta un coup d'oeuil furtif vers son ami .Fronçant le nez et affichant un air aristocratique ,il déclara :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais chanter en duo avec lui . A vrai dire ,je n'ai même pas très envie de chanter .Alors avec un acolyte aussi peu fiable ,encore moins . Et puis , il semblerais notre soliste ait d'autres prioritées en ce moment. »

Le ton méprisant qu'avait employé Kurt ,et ses insinuations à peine voilées ,firent à Blaine plus d'effet qu'il ne l'aurait voulu .Il avait mal. Serrant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures , ce dernier hésitait . Fuir ? Ou ,répliquer ?

Il choisit une troisième option .

Sous les yeux médusés des Warblers qui redoutaient une explosion ,il s'empara d'une guitare ,et commença à chanter .

« Il va s'abimer les mains ,à force de s'y enfoncer les ongles . D'ailleur je me demande ce qu'il utilise comme soin,pour qu'elles aient cette texture étrange,douce et râpeuse . L'autre jour déjà ,quand il à voulu m'expliquer la façon donc on devait placer ses doigts sur cet chose vulgaire qu'on appelle guitare ,je l'avais remarqué . C'est vrai que quand il en joue ,ça devient plus qu'un morceau de bois … Mais je ne conçois pas que l'on puisse faire si peu confiance à sa voix . Il devrait chanter a capella ,avec juste une note dans les aigus et .. »

_« Qu'en pensez vous ? » _

« Ce que j'en pense ? Mais qu'il à des mains fantastiques mon Blai..Son Blaine . Son Blaine . »

Alors Kurt ,rageur,avait sorti sa remarque assassine .

« Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Pourquoi est c'que j'ai dit ça ? Damn ,il me rend fou ..Qu'Est-ce qu'il fait ? Il s'en va ..? Il..? »

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare _

_The shadow in the background of the morgue _

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley _

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want _

_Where you can always find me_

_ We'll have Halloween on Christmas_

_ And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_ We'll wish this never ends_

_ Where are you and I'm so sorry I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

_ I need somebody and always_

_ This sick strange darkness_

_ Comes creeping on so haunting every time _

_And as I stared I counted Webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides_

_ Like indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason_

_ Will you come home and stop this pain tonight _

_Stop this pain tonight_

_ Don't waste your time on me you're already _

_The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)_

_ Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_ The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)_

_ Don't waste your time on me you're already _

_The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

_ Don't waste your time on me you're already _

_The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

Partie II

_Je lui manque ! Je lui manque ,vraiment !_

« Oh my godness . Mon dieu . Comment fait il ? COMMENT FAIT IL ? Arrête ça ,Blaine Anderson . Immédiatement . »

Kurt ,les mains devant la bouche ,tentait de revenir à un rythme cardiaque normal . Il ne s'attendait pas du tout ,du tout ,à ça . Une chanson . Pour lui tout seul .La bouche insolemment attrayante du ténor ,qui prononçait tout ces mots ,rien que pour lui .Les yeux du cadet s'embuèrent . Car Kurt Hummel était sensible .Sensible ,et terriblement romantique .Avec un léger penchant pour le mélodrame ,ne le nions pas .(*)

Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas ceux de son ami . Le regard soudé l'un à l'autre ,les deux garçons communiquaient .Tentaient de transmettre ces émotions qu'ils ne parvenaient à formuler à voix haute.

-Merci . Merci . Merci ..disaient yeux du plus jeune .

-Me pardonnes tu ?

-Je t'aime ,Blaine ,si seulement tu pouvais répondre à cela ..

- Dis moi que tu me pardonne ,Kurt . Tu me manque . Ta voix me manque . Nos chansons ,nos rires ,nos repas ,nos discutions ,tes manies et tes caprices ,me manquent .Tellement .

-Je te voudrais pour moi tout seul . Nous chanterions autant de duo que tu le voudrais..

-Je ne peux pas envisager l'option de te perdre ,tu est un ami bien trop précieux ,tu sais . Ne m'en veux plus .

Malheureusement,aussi beaux soient leurs yeux respectifs ,il est des tirades qu'ils ne peuvent retranscrire .

Les applaudissements des Warblers ,saluant la prestation de Blaine brisèrent la bulle de silence dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux jeunes hommes . Brisant à regret le contact visuel ,l'aîné esquissa un pale sourire distrait de remerciement .

Toute son attention était concentrée sur Kurt .

Ce dernier ,toujours sous le choc provoqué par l'émotion ,peinait à rassembler ses idées .

«Je lui manque ! Et moi ,je l'aime ,ce crétin des Andes ,mais je ne …Je lui manque vraiment ! Alors il ..Mais que lui dire pour ne pas que..Calme toi Kurt ,tu est ridicule .Il ne t'as pas fait de déclaration ,du moins ,seulement d'amitié ,et puis ,ses pensées doivent être actuellement accaparées par son prochain rendez vous avec Jeremiah . Tu ne seras jamais que son meilleur ami alors fait toi à cette idée et va vers lui . Je dois m'en contenter … »

« -Kurt ?

-B..Blaine ? Demanda le garçon ,heureux que l'autre prenne les devant . Ressentant une joie ridicule à l'idée qu'il ait prononcé son nom .

- Est-ce que tu ..accepterais de me reparler ,implora presque Blaine

Le concerné le regarda . Il paraissait fatigué ,et ,semblait sincère : Il tenait à récupérer son ami .Kurt avança d'un pas .

-Je crains d'être obligé d'accepter ta requête ,mon cher ,mais il va falloir pour cela que tu me paie mon déjeuner ,annonça il.

Ce ton là ! Cette intonation mi-moqueuse ,mi affectueuse …Cette intonation si caractéristique de Kurt Hummel ! Le cœur de Blaine fit un bond dans sa poitrine . Enfin,tout allait revenir à la normale .

Il se jeta presque ,avec un peu de retenu tout de même ,Sur celui qui lui faisait face ,et l'enlaça . Ne remarqua pas l'effet que ce simple contact produisait sur Kurt . L'auto combustion n'était donc pas un mythe ?

Et ,si Blaine ne prêtait aucune attention à la rougeur des joues de son ami ,ce n'était pas par désintérêt pour lui ,non . Il tentait simplement de réguler l'empourprement des siennes .

Partie III

Kurt Hummel avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas se mettre à sautiller dans les couloirs . Il rejoignait Blaine ,pour le « repas de la réconciliation amicale » ,ainsi que l'avaient nommé Wes et Davis ,insistant lourdement sur le dernier mot en ricanant .

Ainsi ,le cadet des Warblers se dirigeait vers la cafétéria ,un léger sourire planant sur les lèvres . Bon ,d'accord ,la situation restait la même qu'avant la dispute ,et Blaine n'avait sûrement pas changé d'état d'esprit à son égard se disait il ,mais tout de même ,il avait chanté pour lui ,il l'avait enlacé -Kurt en frissonnait encore- et ,encore mieux ,ils s'étaient réconciliés .

« -Je suis si content ,si tu savais ! Je n'en pouvais plus de n'avoir personne avec qui discuter de chose que seuls nous intéresse ,comme la couverture de Vogue sur la robe de Kate Middleton ,ou la texture trop rêche des uniformes de Dalton ! Personne à qui me confier ..et je devais commander mon café moi-même ,tu imagines,ajouta Blaine avec un sourire .

Le repas avançait ,et la conversation restait légère ,et agréable . Chacun se réjouissait ,se délectait de la présence de l'autre .Seulement ..

« -Kurt ,commença Blaine ,je voulais m'excuser ,vraiment . Tu sais ,je suis parfois un peu maladroit ..

Ledit Kurt souriait de contentement .Son ami était vraiment gentil . Et poli . Attentionné . Ainsi que d'une beauté à couper le souffle ,accessoirement .

..Aussi ferait-je attention à ne pas me montrer avec Jeremiah devant toi » finit Blaine .

Jeremiah . Jeremiah . Jeremiah . Il l'avait oublié .

«- Pourquoi me parles tu de lui maintenant ? Demanda Kurt ,peinant à dissimuler la colère et l'amertume qui montaient en lui .

-Eh bien je..je ne voudrais pas que tu te méprenne sur la nature de la relation que lui et moi entretenons ,parce que tu sais ..

Le jeune homme ne put se contenir plus longtemps :

« Oui ,je sais ,bien sur que je sais ! Je vous ai vu,toi et cet grande perche blonde aux cheveux douteux ! Je sais bien qui il est pour toi ! C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir voulu me préserver ,mais il n'était pas bien compliqué de comprendre qu'il était ton petit ami ! Tu sors avec qui tu veux ,et tu n'as pas à te justifier ,simplement parce que tu as pitié du fait que je sois éperdument amoureux de toi ,Blaine Anderson !

Kurt avait crié . Il répéta ,sa voix se brisant sur les dernières syllabes :

"Tu sors avec qui tu veux ..Je m'en fout . Je m'en fout..Je m'en fout . »

Il sortit de la cafétéria ,laissant derrière lui un Blaine au visage décomposé .

_« Je ne voudrais pas que tu te méprenne sur la nature de la relation que lui et moi entretenons ,parce que tu sais ..ce n'est qu'un ami »_

* * *

><p><em>(*) Tout comme l'auteur de cette fiction ;D .<br>_


	4. Chapter IV

Voici donc le dernier chapitre, profitez Gleeks de mon cœur :D. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Si c'est le cas, ou même si vous avez lourdement détesté, faites le moi savoir :3 . Je pense que peut être faire une sorte d'épilogue, dites moi à l'occasion si cela vous tente.

Hum par ailleurs, je laisse là un message particulier à _**pinktwilight1, lolak96, kiwi banane, xklm, tsounski, Soisic567, onarluca, Miss-simple, Mademoiselle Else** et **halianna **_qui m'ont ajouté soit à leurs favoris, soit à leurs alertes [ Milles merci d'ailleurs, c'est adorable :3 ]. Cependant, une petite review ne serait pas de trop, alors il serait bon que vous bougiez aléatoirement vos petits doigts agiles sur le clavier afin de me fournir à moi aussi, de quoi lire 8). Pas besoin de blablater longuement, un 'j'ai bien aimé' suffit J

Bonnes lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Partie I<strong>

« Un quiproquo ! Tout ça, toute cette ridicule histoire, repose sur un quiproquo…J'aurais du…Lui courir après ! Lui hurler que Jeremiah n'était absolument rien pour moi, à cet abruti, et que je voulais que tout…que tout redevienne comme avant. Et puis pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'ouvre ma bouche, hein ? Vous avez vu la rapidité avec laquelle son sourire à disparu ? Raah ! » S'exclama le garçon, prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Ainsi Blaine monologuait-il à voix basse depuis plus d'une demi heure, sous les yeux inquiets des inséparables Wes et David. Ces derniers ne savaient que dire. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur ami dans un tel état. Lui qui mettait un point d'honneur à masquer ses faiblesse, était complètement anéanti. A vrai dire, lesdites faiblesses étaient peu nombreuses. Sauf que l'une d'elles se nommait Kurt Hummel, et que le silence de ce dernier plongeait Blaine Anderson dans un désespoir sans nom. Wes se risqua cependant à plaisanter, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tu sais, mec, j'ai une technique infaillible pour amener Kurt à sortir de chez lui. »

En effet, celui-ci avait séché les deux jours de cour précédents.

Blaine releva lentement la tête et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu connais la technique de la carotte ? »

L'autre hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

« Va traîner du coté de chez ton cher et tendre avec une canne à pêche, sur laquelle tu auras préalablement accroché une chemise Marc Jacobs. Si avec ça, il ne pointe pas son nez, c'est qu'il va vraiment mal, notre Kurt ! »

Ce qui fit éclater David de rire tira à peine un sourire au brun.

Wes tenta autre chose.

« On pourrait dresser Pavarotti ! Il apporterait une lettre d'amour parfumée à l'élu de ton cœur, tel un oiseau Disney, et ta Cendrillon descendrait en courant de son donjon. Qu'en dis tu ? Je suis sur que Rachel te coudrait avec joie un costume blanc et bleu, et pour le cheval blanc, on s'arrangera…Quoique étant donné ta taille, vieux, choisit plutôt un poney ! »

Les rires de David redoublèrent d'intensité, tandis que Blaine soupirait. Les films Disney, qu'il connaissait par cœur, faisaient également parti des points faibles du jeune homme. Son abattement était tel qu'il commençait à penser que les conseils de ses amis pourraient être intéressants ...mais ou se procurer une monture ?

« Kurt m'a toujours fait penser à Bambi …» Murmura-t-il.

…Ou à un bébé pingouin…Un adorable bébé pingouin… »

Alarmés, Wes et David déglutirent. Avec de tels réflexions, leur ami n'allait pas tarder à sombrer dans la folie.

« Il faut à tout prix qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments ! Comment peut-on être obtus à ce point ? » s'était exclamé Mercedes la veille, lors de la réunion qu'elle avait elle-même organisée et à laquelle avaient participé les deux Warblers, Rachel, Finn, Puck, ainsi que Lauren.

« Il s'acharne à ne vouloir le considérer que comme un ami. »

« Il faudrait qu'un déclic ait lieu, du genre, une révélation divine…comme moi pour Lauren » décréta Noah, couvant sa compagne d'un regard étrangement affamé.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée de ce que nous pouvons faire. » Avait sourit Rachel. « Écoutez … »

L'idée s'était avérée bonne, et David et Wes décidèrent de la mettre en pratique. Ouvrant leur ordinateur portable, ils démarrèrent une vidéo.

« Regarde bien, Blaine Anderson. »

Et il regarda. Admira, plutôt. Buvant les paroles que chantaient le garçon…qui n'était d'ailleurs plus un garçon. C'était un seigneur. Incapable de décrocher son regard de ses mouvements empreints d'une classe indicible, Blaine contemplait Kurt.

_**[…]**_

'_**Oh, baby, won't you play me**_

_**Le Jazz Hot maybe**_

_**And don't ever let it end.''**_

_**[…]**_

Une seconde vidéo s'enchaînait.

_**[…]**_

_**No hesitatingWe only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes**_

_**Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pre, heyMadonna, uhYou gotta get em all hotTick tock tick tock tick toc**_

_**[…]**_

Kurt Hummel n'avait jamais aussi peu ressemblé à un bébé pingouin.

**Partie II.**

« Il était si…si…Oh mon dieu. Si…Sexy ! » Blaine s'était levé, et ne sachant comment réagir, s'était éloigné.

'Oh, baby, won't you play me' continuait à chanter l'autre dans sa tête.

« I play with you when you want' ! » pensait le ténor, incroyablement troublé.

Mais voir son ami chanter tout cela ne l'avait pas seulement troublé, non. Il était aussi bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, d'observer.

Il n'avait jamais appliqué à Kurt la plupart des adjectifs qui lui emplissaient maintenant l'esprit. Sexy. Et, beau. Très beau. Éblouissant.

Pour lui, il avait d'abord été mignon. Puis gentil. Fragile. Mais talentueux. Touchant. Puis au fil du temps, il avait commencé à beaucoup apprécier son humour. Il était alors devenu drôle. Puis digne de confiance. Au fur et à mesure que son ami gagnait de l'assurance, qu'il se rapprochait de lui, que leur amitié grandissait, un autre adjectif s'était imposé à lui. Indispensable.

Ce jeune homme perdu qui lui avait adressé la parole un matin à Dalton, était devenu indispensable à sa vie. Pourquoi ne se l'admettait il que maintenant ?

_« Éperdument amoureux de toi ,Blaine Anderson »_

« Je veux le voir. Je veux le voir. Je…veux…le voir. »

Dans sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots, naissait une volonté nouvelle.

* * *

><p>« Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine de venir me tenir la jambe, je me porte parfaitement bien ! »<p>

S'exclama Kurt en entendant des pas. Mais le timbre cassé de sa voix démentait sa dernière affirmation.

« Mais ce… »

« D'ailleurs si vous pouviez simplement cesser de roder autour de ma chambre,coupa le jeune homme, je vous en serait immensément reconnaissant. Finn, je crois me rappeler que l'une de tes ambitions à toujours été de visiter le Japon. Ce serait peut être le moment ? Rachel, accompagne le, fait moi plaisir. Mercy, ma chère, tes cordes vocales vont finir par s'user à force de hurler ta haine envers Bla… »

Attendez. Cette voix. Qui n'avait qu'eu que le temps de prononcer deux mot. Ce n'était pas celle de Finn. Encore moins celle de Rachel ou de Mercedes.

Elle appartenait au garçon aux cheveux bouclés qui se tordait nerveusement les mains derrière la porte.

« Blaine ? » Couina Kurt, incertain.

« Je…oui. Puis-je …entrer ? »

« Je ne sais pas qui t'a permis de pénétrer dans ma maison, mais je doute qu'il revoit un jour le soleil », énonça le plus jeune d'une voix blanche. J'..J'aimerais que tu t'en ailles.

Et dieu sait qu'il lui coûtait de prononcer ces mots. L'image du jeune ténor l'avait hanté toute la nuit. Qui avait duré longtemps. Distinguer le jour de la nuit lui paraissait de plus en plus compliqué. A cause, sans doute, des larmes qui obscurcissaient sa vision. Une phrase qu'il avait lu quelque part lui revint à l'esprit.

_Le plus clair de mon temps, je le passe à l'assombrir, parce que la lumière me gène.(*)_

« Je dois…J'ai besoin de te parler. Vraiment. »

« Je n'ai que faire de ta pitié » lança Kurt, amer. Il essuya ses yeux, tentant de se donner une contenance . »

« Ne soit pas idiot… »

« Il à déjà été prouvé que je l'était »

« Laisse moi entrer. S'il te plait. »

Il poussa la porte.

_**Partie III**_

Les cheveux habituellement parfaitement coiffés de Kurt étaient en pagaille. Ses yeux étaient légèrement gonflés et rougis, et ses mains tremblaient. Il paraissait faible, comme si…comme si il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de deux jours, par exemple.

Cependant, Blaine Anderson ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi attirant. Il se fit violence pour s'empêcher de se précipiter sur son ami. Il ne supportait pas de le voir si abattu. Par sa faute, qui plus est.

Il voulait effacer avec ses lèvres les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues pales, promener ses mains sur son visage pour calmer les tics nerveux qui l'agitaient. L'enlacer, et lui chuchoter que ce pourquoi il pleurait était tellement, tellement idiot…

Au lieu de cela, Blaine s'approcha lentement et s'assit sur le bord du lit sur lequel Kurt était prostré.

Ce dernier releva la tête. Ce que lut le ténor dans son regard lui fit aussi mal que si on l'avait frappé.

De la colère. De la colère mêlée à une sourde douleur.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

« Je m'inquiétais. »

Kurt leva un sourcil.

« Je…On s'inquiète tous, à Dalton…tu n'es pas venu depuis deux jours… »

« Tu viens donc de la part des Warblers. J'ai cru un instant que tu me rendais visite de ton propre chef…Mais il est sans doute utopiste de ma part de penser que tu te soucie de moi » cracha le brun.

« Tu es ridicule ! Tu sais très bien que je me préoccupe de toi ! »

« Ça oui ! Tu te préoccupe tellement de moi, que tu n'as pas pu éviter de lâcher le prénom de ton petit ami pendant notre repas de réconciliation, Blaine ! »

« Jeremiah n'a jamais été mon petit ami ! »

Il avait crié.

Les yeux de Kurt s'agrandirent. Étonnement. Suivi d'une étincelle. Du bonheur. Et puis, une ombre. De nouveau l'amertume.

« En fait…ça na change rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne sera quand même jamais à moi. »

Le garçon allait parler, mais il se tut. Après tout ça, serait il capable de retrouver la relation complice qu'il avait avant avec Blaine ? Pourrait il se tenir à coté de lui sans brûler d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens ? C'était déjà le cas depuis longtemps de toute façon. Chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en compagnie du fabuleux ténor, une vague de désir l'embrasait. Rien de tendancieux, juste l'envie dévorante de le prendre dans ses bras. Il faillit en rire. C'aurait été un rire sans joie. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Alors Blaine pris la parole.

« Dis quelque chose. S'il te plait Kurt, n'importe quoi. Parce que…je ne supporte pas ton silence. Tu sais, Jeremiah…Je crois qu'il n'était qu'un…alibi. Je pense qu'il y a des choses que je refusait de voir...

Quand je t'ai croisé, quand tu déjeunais avec ce Sam, je n'ai pas non plus voulu comprendre pourquoi j'avais si mal. Mais la vérité s'est imposée à moi. Je…Je suis terriblement jaloux de tout ceux qui s'approchent de toi, parce que je te veux pour moi tout seul. »

Kurt retenait sa respiration, ses yeux ancrés à ceux de Blaine.

« Tu ne t'imagine pas quel point j'ai envie de les frapper, de les faire disparaître, tout ces mecs que tu regarde, et à qui tu sourie. L'envie d'être l'un d'eux me tord les entrailles, depuis que tu m'ignores. Mais je ne veux pas être seulement l'un d'eux…Je veux être le seul mec que tu enlace, je veux que plus personne à part moi n'ai le droit de te tenir la main. Ou de te faire rougir. De te caresser, de penser à toi, de te frôler ou de…de… »

De ? Demanda Kurt dans un souffle.

« De t'embrasser. » Murmura Blaine.

Ils ne réfléchirent même pas. Leurs lèvres se joignirent. Ce fut un baiser d'où la douceur était exclue, un baiser presque violent, avide et désespéré. On eut dit que leur vie dépendait de la proximité de leur deux corps. Collés l'un à l'autre, leurs jambes entrelacées, ils découvraient du bout de la langue une parcelle jusque là inconnue. Leurs lèvres, entrouvertes, se mouvaient en rythme et chacun des deux garçons dévorait ce fruit trop longtemps désiré.

Jamais un instant n'avait paru plus délectable. Dans leur bulle de silence, deux adolescents affamés l'un de l'autre s'embrassaient.

Ils se séparèrent. Haletants, mais heureux, leurs mains se lièrent.

* * *

><p><em>(*) Boris Vian :)<em>


End file.
